Thinking About You
by Fer-chan
Summary: Ela nunca pensou que um simples fim de tarde pudesse ser tão problemático, com seu irresistível noivo paranóico, influenciado por um maluco, e querendo saber a todo custo, sua opinião sobre um certo alguém... --SasuSaku--


Thinking about you.

**One-Shot:Thinking About You. **

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse Sakura seria como Carrie Bradshaw e Sasuke como o Mr. Big, e tudo seria louco como em Sex And The City.

_Romance/ Humor_

**Sinopse**: Ela nunca pensou que um simples fim de tarde pudesse ser tão problemático, com seu irresistível noivo paranóico, influenciado por um maluco, e querendo saber a todo custo, sua opinião sobre um certo alguém...

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**Thinking About You.**

:

:

:

Já havia se passado exatamente um ano desde que Uchiha Sasuke havia voltado a Konoha, nesse meio tempo é claro que o Uchiha espertalhão, não perdeu um segundo se quer para pedir seu então amor secreto em namoro, estavam em um parque comemorando a data com um piquenique, o local foi escolhido pelo moreno, embaixo de uma arvore de cerejeira um pouco afastada de todos, como estavam na primavera a arvore encontra-se totalmente florida, as flores espalhadas ao chão, simulando um então tapete naturalmente perfumado e rosado, Sakura não podia estar mais feliz, até é claro o vingador começar com suas clássicas paranóias...

A garota estava tranqüila olhando duas ou três crianças, de aproximadamente seis a sete anos brincarem de esconde-esconde, situava-se ao lado direito de Sasuke e nesse momento permanecia com o rosto virado ao outro lado, como se estivesse divagando sobre o infinito, até que uma voz rouca a alarmou arrancando-a de seus pensamentos.

_-Será que eu devo mesmo perguntar a ela? E se pelo menos desta vez o Naruto tem razão?Talvez deva perguntar em outra ocasião? Quando estivermos na cama talvez? Não Sasuke, esqueça, quando estou na cama com a Sakura esqueço até do meu nome, quanto mais formular uma pergunta dessas._

Questionava um Sasuke aflito para si mesmo enquanto observava atentamente o perfil da namorada perdida em pensamentos.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

**Flash Back**

"-Sasuke?" Chamava um loiro calmamente pelo amigo, o que o alarmou, afinal de contas o amigo nunca, nunca era calmo assim.

"-O que é, dobe?"

"-Sabe! Eu estive pensando, você não acha muito estranho ter uma pessoa tão parecida com você?" Disse de forma interrogativa enquanto remexia o ramen com os hashis no prato.

"-Como assim? Eu não estou entendendo, você viu alguém igual a você?" Perguntou desinteressado o moreno.

"-Eu não horas! Você teme, estou falando do seu irmão, o Itachi, vocês são tão parecidos que já o confundi com você mais de uma vez! Só gostaria de saber se isso não é estranho! E as garotas? Elas acabam optando por qual dos dois? Qual elas acham mais bonito? Em uma festa qual dos dois elas escolhem? Qual elas acham o melhor? Eu digo assim, fisicamente, me entende, não é Sasuke?"

Disparava as perguntas para o amigo como se fosse uma metralhadora, sem dar ao menos tempo de Sasuke responder a qualquer uma delas, e isso já estava irritando o ex-vingador.

"-Naruto!" Chamou-o prendendo sua atenção.

"-Não me interessa questionar sobre isso, eu sei que me pareço ao Itachi, mais nunca tive problemas quanto a esse tema, e quanto às garotas, não me faz falta saber quem elas escolheriam em aparência física." Disse apertando ligeiramente a mandíbula pela irritação instantânea que o amigo provocou.

"-Humm! Nem mesmo a Sakura-chan? Quem sabe ela pode preferir fisicamente seu irmão a você!" Dizia denotando uma explicita malicia na voz, enquanto erguia exageradamente a sobrancelha esquerda com risinhos abafados.

"-Se ela preferisse o Itachi a mim, estaria com ele não comigo, seu baka!" Disse altero enquanto mirava de relance o amigo, que continuava com o risinho esdrúxulo estampado no rosto levemente bronzeado.

"-Há Sasuke-kun!" Acrescentou o sufixo em forma de deboche. "-Você sabe muito bem que podemos achar outras pessoas bonitas, alem daquela que nós namoramos, sem deixar de amá-las, não é? Se estivesse em seu lugar averiguaria isso!" Expressava-se agora, de um todo serio, finalmente levando o Ramen a boca.

**Flash Back End.**

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

-_Se o plano sórdido do Naruto, aquele cabeça de esponja, era me deixar fora de foco, conseguiu, agora tenho que saber! Droga, não faço idéia por onde começar, lembre-se Sasuke, seja sutil, sutil._

"-Sakura!?" Chamou-a com a voz um pouco mais rouca do que previa, em uma semi-interrogativa.

"-Sim Sasuke-kun?"

Disse desprendendo-se dos pensamentos por alguns momentos, e focando o rosto de seu então futuro marido, que neste momento encontrava-se iluminado pelo sol da tarde em uma paisagem que contava com, matizes de um céu rosado e levemente laranja e ainda uma brisa quente e leve que brincava com os cabelos de ambos, enquanto derrubava e levantava do solo algumas pétalas de cerejeiras proporcionando um clima romântico e angelical.

"-Sakura! Você já encontrou com o Itachi antes não é?" Perguntou pouco interrogativo olhando-a fixamente, como se desejasse arrancar os pensamentos da garota e pega-los para si.

"-O seu irmão? Sim já o encontrei algumas vezes, porque Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou um tanto quanto receosa sem nem saber o porquê, talvez fosse pelo olhar penetrante que Sasuke dirigia a ela neste momento, olhar que ela só presenciava quando ele voltava de longas missões e finalmente encontravam-se para acabar com a imensa saudade.

-_O Sasuke-kun e essa fixação pelo irmão, mais que saco, assim estraga todo o momento romântico droga! Argh!! Será que ele não podia perguntar algo relacionado a ele, tipo assim, em outro momento qualquer? Quando eu estiver assistindo Barney o Dinossauro, ou sei lá._

"-E, então?" Perguntou o vingador esperando uma resposta rápida.

-_È agora que tirarei todas as minhas duvidas! Duvidas? Que é isso Sasuke, um Uchiha nunca, jamais tem duvidas, no máximo está tentando esclarecer algo! Mais, pensando bem, eu tenho duvidas sobre a sexualidade daquele Teletubbie... há! depois eu penso nisso._

"-Então exatamente o que?" Perguntou a kunoichi Olhando para ele e estreitando levemente o cenho em sinal claro de duvida.

"-Como foi? Quando o viu!" Disse desviando rapidamente o olhar para uma pétala de cerejeira que caiu em seu colo, receoso esperava a resposta da namorada.

-_O Sasuke-kun pensa que pode fazer perguntas incompletas e monossilábicas, como as suas respostas, e simplesmente encontrar respostas completas e dignas! Hump._

"-Eu, pensei que todos iriam morrer, simplesmente porque estávamos em batalha, ou melhor, dizendo, em uma batalha muito difícil, mais no fim tudo deu certo, é claro!"

Finalizou a medica-nin com um sorriso nostálgico estampado no rosto, enquanto olhava quase sorridente para o moreno que ainda permanecia com rastros de duvidas na face alva.

-_Realmente pensei que seria mais fácil, que eu perguntaria, e ela iria dizer "Imagina Sasuke-kun, o seu irmão é muito mais feio que uma lagartixa seca e estripada estirada na Route 66¹, depois de uma semana com temperaturas de 40°" Mais... Será muito pior do que pensei._

"-Fora isso, Sakura!" Disse disfarçando a irritabilidade da voz para não afugentá-la.

"-Como assim fora isso? Eu não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar, seja mais explicito." Disse enquanto puxava o ar quente pesadamente para dentro dos pulmões e soltando lentamente em uma tentativa de acalmar-se e suavizar o semblante.

"-Eu digo, fora a batalha, o que mais chamou sua atenção?" Revirou os olhos mirando a um ponto qualquer ao lado oposto, ocultando o semblante irritado e ansioso que insistia em persegui-lo.

"-HÀ!!" Disse a medica-nin dando um leve pulo na toalha branca, que estava estirada sob os dois shinobis "-Você quer saber o que eu acho do seu irmão quanto...

-_Há Kami-sama, quando estava quase enlouquecendo, vejo que não foi tão difícil arrancar dela o que quero tanto saber, finalmente se tocou já era hora, eu já estava quase surtando, e arrancando os cabelos. uff!!_

"-... Seus talentos como shinobi, certo? Porque não disse antes querido, facilitaria!" Terminou a frase depois de torturar Sasuke com uma pausa dramática rendendo ao garoto pensamentos totalmente, infundados e fora de lógica que o estava deixando cada vez mais insaciável.

"-É claro que eu o acho um excelente shinobi um dos melhores que eu já vi e ouvi falar, genjutsu e ninjutsu perfeitos, técnicas incríveis! É isso que eu acho dele, espero que tenha saciado sua curiosidade."

Divagou para logo após terminar, dar um beijo fugaz no namorado e logo deitar sua cabeça em seu ombro, mais o primeiro ato não foi correspondido, pois o Uchiha encontrava-se em um estado paralisado de raiva, por ter mais uma vez na sua tarde quase perfeita, em menos de minutos, suas expectativas não correspondidas pela sua doce futura esposa, ato que ele detestava em demasia.

"-Sakura, querida!" Sibilou em tom de deboche enquanto acariciava levemente o rosto da kunoichi "-E fora os talentos como shinobi?"

-_Há kami como o Sasuke é complicado, ele espera que eu diga o que?Algo do tipo "o Itachi é tão sexy que me faz querer tirar a calcinha" é claro que não vou cometer a loucura de dizer isso, mas o Sasuke está passando dos limites._

"-Você quer dizer então... como pessoa?"

Disse olhando diretamente para os olhos quase rubros pela inquietação do namorado, que no instante em que seu cérebro assimilou a pergunta, somente revirou-os dando passagem para Sakura divagar mais uma vez.

_-Olha só o estado deplorável em que vim parar, eu, Uchiha Sasuke, 22 anos de idade, líder da ANBU, ex-vingador e único sobrevivente do massacre do clã Uchiha, tentando arrancar da minha noiva a resposta para quem ela acha mais atraente, EU ou meu irmão, isso está ficando ridículo Sasuke, o que você pensa que ela vai dizer? Algo parecido com, "O Itachi é tão lindo que eu gostaria que ele possuísse meu corpo até dizer chega." É claro que ela não vai dizer algo assim, o Naruto realmente torrou meus miolos._

"-Bem, como pessoa eu não posso dizer muito sobre ele, acho que teve seus motivos para fazer o que fez, não posso julgá-lo, ele só fez o que achou melhor para vila, não é nenhum psicopata como todos pensavam."

"-E..." Monossibilou o Uchiha deixando uma Sakura perplexa e com instintos assassinos aflorando.

"-Como assim "E" Sasuke." Tomada pela raiva momentânea até mesmo esqueceu de acrescentar o sufixo ao nome do amado, chamando-o um pouco brusca.

"E... Fora como pessoa,... Então?" Disse pouco inseguro sem demonstrar sentimentos na face.

_-Se ela não se tocar agora, juro pelas sobrancelhas do Rock Lee que vou bater minha cabeça sobre aquelas pedras sujas com limbo e defecações de passarinhos logo ali! Defecações? Desde quando estou usando palavras tão sofisticadas assim?_

"_-_Não me diga que você está dizendo, o que eu acho dele como homem?" Perguntou olhando-o com face incrédula.

Sasuke somente assentiu com um movimento rápido de cabeça, enquanto virava-se um pouco mais para Sakura, para assim poder vislumbrar com melhor detalhes as feições da medica-nin.

"-Você quer dizer como homem? O que eu acho de seu Irmão como homem?" Disse em um semi-gaguejo.

-_O Itachi como homem? Acho que ficaria perfeito em minha cama com calda de chocolate e morangos, ou talvez na banheira com champanhe, kami o que estou pensando? Não se atreva a dizer essas loucuras, deliciosas, mas ainda sim loucuras, Sakura pare, você já está com problemas demais com essa conversa de hospício._

"-Humm! Murmurou depois de seus, segundo ela, absurdos pensamentos, pousando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios rosados.

"-Eu não sei o que pensar, afinal de contas ele matou a namorada, foi por um bem maior eu sei" explicou-se rapidamente. "-Mas, não deixa de ter matado não é?" Disse terminando com risinhos descontraídos ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçou o braço do Uchiha trazendo-o para si.

-_Argh! Tudo bem que eu lembro da promessa que fiz caso a Sakura não desse a resposta que eu quero naquele exato momento, mais olhando bem, aquela pedra está muito suja e eu lavei meu cabelo só há algumas horas, então acho que algo ruim acontecerá às sobrancelhas do Rock Lee, a culpa não é minha, eu simplesmente não pude evitar, é minha cabeça e meu cabelo que está em jogo, e o Rock Lee também mereceu._

O Uchiha já estava saindo dos limites da paciência, não sabia mais como levar a conversa absurda que vinha travando, por culpa de Naruto, com a namorada, para os limites que ele gostaria, afinal de contas, como simplesmente perguntar a ela quem ela acha mais atraente fisicamente, realmente, era um absurdo se limites.

"-Sakura! Não é isso ainda." Disse apertando a mandíbula e a toalha estendida no chão ao mesmo ritmo.

"-Então... você... quer saber... humm... fisi... camente." Disse quase num sussurro inaudível, sentindo o rosto corar quase espontaneamente.

"-È Sakura, eu quero saber se você gostaria de fazer sexo selvagem com o Itachi?"

Disse sem pensar, muito rapidamente e meio baixo, abafado pelo ato de ter cerrado os dentes, denotando um pouco de raiva na voz e no semblante.

"-O QUE?" Disse rapidamente a medica-nin sem entender direito o que o namorado falou.

"-Eu... Eu perguntei se você não gostaria de mais sorvete de pistache." Disse temeroso consertando o feito ocorrido há pouco.

"-Há! Não obrigada. Mas voltando a antes, você quer saber fisicamente mesmo?" Disse envergonhando-se novamente e soltando o braço de Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

_-Há Kami, minhas preces finalmente foram atendidas, a Sakura chegou ao ponto certo, é agora é agora, já estava quase arrancando meu cérebro pelos ouvidos e comendo-o com o sorvete de pistache adornado com confetes coloridos de chocolate._

Respondeu novamente com um gesto com a cabeça, só que agora, muito mais freneticamente do que o anterior, sakura já podia ver a ansiedade tomando conta do moreno.

-_Há! Já que me colocou nessa fria, agora vai ter Sasuke-kun!_

"-Bem! A primeira vez que o vi eu o achei muito parecido com você Sasuke-kun, mais depois eu fui reparando mais minuciosamente, e finalmente vi que vocês não se pareciam tanto assim, e que ele...".

Parou abruptamente, fazendo uma pausa dramática, olhando maliciosamente para o ANBU, e chegando perto de seu ouvido para terminar a frase.

-_Há! Sabia, o Naruto é um baka tonto mesmo, a Sakura não esta nem aí para o Itachi, nem ao menos nos acha tão parecidos, sinto-me aliviado, posso respirar tranqüilo._

"-... È, muito mais sexy que você." Terminou a Haruno, olhando finalmente para o rapaz que por sua vez encontrava-se paralisado sem respirar e com um semblante irado na face normalmente tranqüila.

"-O QUE?" Gritou alterado! "-Você tem coragem de me dizer isso assim, calmamente na minha cara?" Finalizou horrorizado, esperando explicações da Haruno.

-_Caiu direitinho, bobão! Homens são todos iguais, quando se sentem ameaçados não sabem o que fazer, nem mesmo o poderoso vingador Uchiha Sasuke pode fugir disso, agora vou brincar um pouquinho com isto e me divertir._

"-Há Sasuke-kun, eu não tenho culpa se ele é mais sexy que você, sabe, quando ele faz aquela cara de psicopata sedutor me derreto, sem falar que ele é mais alto e tem um corpo mais definido, e é super educado também, e tem um pescoço lindo que me dá vontade de morder, e quando ele fala baixinho, com toda aquela personalidade enigmática ele me deixa quente, ele tem classe, ele tem estilo, ele tem influência, ele parece ser coberto de açúcar, ele nem precisa usar genjutsu para eu cair na dele, é só ele me jogar na parede e sussurrar no meu ouvido mangekyou sharingan, e está tudo feito."

Disse tudo maliciosamente em disparada, como se estivesse ensaiado por dias, ainda olhando para um Sasuke perplexo com um tic no olho esquerdo que manteve-se imutável tentando assimilar se não tinha caído em um genjutsu ou que aquilo realmente não era um espírito que se apossou do corpo de Sakura, ou ainda uma brincadeira sem graça de Naruto, usando henge no jutsu só para o irritar, mas não, aquilo era totalmente real, sua noiva estava descrevendo, depravada e minuciosamente as qualidades físicas e de sedução, que segundo ela eram muitas, de seu irmão, ali na sua frente sem pudor algum.

"-Eu... Eu... NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! Você deve possuir um desvio mental, bateu a cabeça, possui Síndrome de Tourette² ou está completamente louca, para me dizer uma coisa dessas Sakura, quer dizer, umas coisas dessas, aliás, sem cabimento algum, eu vou... eu vou... embora daqui AGORA MESMO."

Disse efusivo por conta da raiva, já levantando-se do local, para ir para longe da Haruno, o moreno nunca havia falado tanto de uma só vez, somente tinha sentido tamanha raiva quando descobriu que Rock Lee levou flores para Sakura no hospital e implorou para que ela fosse a mãe de seus filhos, o que rendeu a ele é claro, uma bela surra do Uchiha, seguida de uma terrível tortura psicológica, causada pelo mangekyou sharingan.

"-Sasuke-kun espere!" Disse alterada segurando-o pelo pulso. "-Eu estava só brincando com você, para deixá-lo irritado, foi só isso." Disse rapidamente, porém ainda o segurando, obrigando-o a ouvir suas explicações.

"-Por que fez isso? Você está demente Sakura?" Disse com raiva olhando para o outro lado ocultando a decepção.

"-É que, você começou com toda aquela conversa, eu não sabia onde você esperava chegar, e estava me irritando, e de repente você me dá a entender que deseja saber a minha opinião sobre o físico do seu irmão, me poupe Sasuke, eu acho que o louco é você!"

Permaneceram alguns minutos em silencio sentados um ao lado do outro, observando ao longe, crianças correndo alegremente, até que milagrosamente Sasuke quebrou o silencio do local, certamente naquele dia iria chover.

"-Então?..." Sibilou olhando de soslaio para namorada.

_-Há vai começar de novo! Desta vez eu digo que sinto vontade de tirar a calcinha quando vejo o Itachi._

"_-_Então, o que Sasuke?" Disse quase raivosa mais manteve a calma já que o garoto disse o odiado "então" em um sussurro tristonho, que de certa maneira apertou o coração da kunoichi.

"-Então... já que todas as coisas que você disse sobre o Itachi foram para me irritar, significa que não eram verdadeiras?" Disse esperançoso e ao mesmo tempo acuado evitando olhar para a kunoichi.

"-Eu não sei como você ainda não reparou, que tudo o que eu disse, é minha opinião sobre você, e não sobre o Itachi! Foi só uma brincadeira boba, eu não havia pensado que o deixaria tão frustrado assim! Desculpe-me Sasuke-kun!" Terminou puxando a gola da blusa do rapaz e trazendo o para um beijo que foi correspondido fervorosamente pelo mesmo.

"-Tudo bem! Mas não faça mais esse tipo de brincadeiras estúpidas!" Disse calmo ainda a abraçando e descendo uma das mãos para cintura da garota atraindo-a para mais perto de seu corpo.

"-Agora se quiser, pode ficar a vontade." Disse serio olhando o horizonte rosa já um pouco avermelhado pelo pôr-do-sol de fim da tarde.

"-Para que Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou curiosa franzindo o cenho.

"-Para morder o meu pescoço."

Disse o moreno libidinosamente para logo em seguida sentir a garota começar o ato empurrando-o e forçando-o a deitar no chão com ela por cima, enquanto sentia mais uma vez no dia, a brisa quente da tarde passear por eles, derrubando pétalas de cerejeiras sobre o casal apaixonado.

"-E se quiser depois pode lamber todo o açúcar!" Disse o garoto entre beijos.

"-Só se você me jogar na parede e sussurrar no meu ouvido mangekyou sharingan." Respondeu-o a altura.

"-Há é mesmo, esqueci que falar baixo enigmaticamente te deixa quente!"

Disse ainda beijando-a e percorrendo o corpo da kunoichi minuciosa e vagarosamente esquecendo momentaneamente que estavam em um local publico.

"-Você me deixa quente, por que tem classe, estilo, e principalmente porque tem influencia sobre mim e é claro porque te amo." Disse no ouvido do Uchiha, para logo depois sentir seu ombro sendo mordido com certa força.

"-Eu também te amo... menos quando faz brincadeirinhas sem graça."

Disse com um meio sorriso safado, olhando para a kunoichi que já encontrava-se embaixo do corpo bem trabalhado do Uchiha, recebendo beijos molhados em um fim de tarde quente e perfeito.

-_É às vezes não podemos dizer toda a verdade, precisamos ocultar fatos, é claro que não posso negar que, eu igual a qualquer uma na face da terra, gostaria de lamber todo o açúcar do Itachi... Mas é claro que prefiro mil vezes, lamber todo o açúcar do meu Sasuke-kun. _

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

**Route 66¹**: Rodovia americana que corta o país, começando no estado de Chicago e terminando na Califórnia.

**Síndrome de Tourette²**: Desordem neurológica ou neuroquímica caracterizada por tiques involuntários, reações rápidas, movimentos repentinos (a pessoa afetada pela síndrome de Tourette manifesta sintomas de coprolalia que é a tendência involuntária de proferir palavras obscenas ou fazer comentários geralmente considerados socialmente depreciativos e, portanto, inadequadas como menções á atos sexuais).

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

_Fer-chan__: _Itachi-san?XD O que você está fazendo por aqui?o.o... _Itachi__: _Eu vim verificar é claro!¬¬... _Fer-chan_: Mas verificar o que?ó.o... _Itachi_: Se você acha mesmo verdade tudo o que disse sobre mim na fic_... __Fer-chan_: Há Itachi-san, você sabe bem que eu te adoro, e como te acho super hiper mega sexy! E não cof... Minto... Cof, cof... _Itachi_: É por isso mesmo que eu vim comprovar, se o lance de sussurrar mangekyou sharingan no seu ouvido é verdade mesmo_... __Fer-chan_: Eu não sou tão volúvel assim Itachi, esqueça! ò.ó_... __Itachi_: Há é? É isso que vamos ver agora mesmo!°/.\° mangekyou sharingan... s2 s2 s2... _Itachi:_Ai, meu pescoço! o.ó

_Cena cortada por ser inapropriada._

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

_Olha eu aqui de novo! \o/ com mais uma fic do meu lindo casalzinho preferido!_

_Essa idéia louca veio na minha cabeça de repente, e tive que transformá-la em fic, eu realmente gostaria de saber quem as garotas prefeririam se encontrassem com o Sasuke e o Itachi na mesma festa! Acho que ficariam abobadas como eu! Ou simplesmente eu gosto de divagar sobre a beleza dos dois irmãos? Não sei! _

_Gostaria de agradecer muito aos reviews das minhas outras one-shots\o, vocês não tem idéia de como um review ajuda as idéias surgirem e a dar motivação para escrever mais e mais, então obrigada a todos que os deixam! Arigato! Bjssss! Até a próxima!XD_

:

:

Lee: Gai-Sensei, Gai-sensei, me ajude, pelo fogo da juventude me salve, por favor, onegai onegaaaaaiiii ÕoÕ

Gai-Sensei: Lee, meu pupilo querido, o que occoreu aqui? Õ.õ''

Lee: minhas sobrancelhas, Gai-Sensei, pegarão fogo logo depois de começarem a cair de uma hora para outra, me socorra, me socorra com o fogo da juventude. T.T onegaiii onegaiiiii.

Gai-Sensei: ONG O.O'

:

:

:

:

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!!**

:

:

:


End file.
